Barcodes and other machine-readable identifiers are generally used to track the use, maintenance, and movement of medical devices within a hospital or clinical setting. However, barcodes and other machine-readable identifiers are often printed onto adhesive-backed labels that may be affixed to medical devices, as other identification methods and systems may be cost prohibitive. Such labels having printed barcodes are often damaged and/or destroyed during use of the medical device and due to cleaning solvents. As such, a barcode may be obliterated or rendered unreadable due to tearing, ripping, smudging, and peeling-up of label edges, for example. Further, a label including a barcode may be removed from a medical device when a surface of the medical device to which it has been affixed is removed and/or replaced with a new surface (e.g., a replacement part). The removal and loss of the label including a barcode may go unnoticed. In each of the scenarios described, regeneration of the same, unique barcode or creation and entry a completely new, unique barcode is needed, the process of which is time consuming and inconvenient for busy clinicians.